An Illogical Fear
by GracefullPhantom
Summary: A girl who knows absolutely nothing about her past, falls in love with Shino Aburame. They get along great, they're good friends, great in fact, she likes him and it turns out he likes her back, the only problem is that she has a horrible, illigical, fear of bugs... can Hannah save the love of her life or be doomed to hide forever in the shadow of fear?
1. Chapter 1

**An Illogical fear**

**Chapter 1**

I twisted in my bed sheets, feeling a million tiny legs crawling up and down my being. Cold sweat covered me, along with _them, _the devilish creatures mixing in with my body as they invaded me. Small clicks echoed through my ears and I tried to force them off but they just wouldn't budge.

I dared not to open my mouth, afraid that by doing so they would gain access into my body. I didn't want these tiny creatures invading me any more than they already were, I didn't want them here, I was suffering so much as it was, my irrational fear freezing my body to the point where I could move.

My teeth clenched and I felt them move further up, closer to my eyes and my mouth, without much warning from even myself, I let out a sharp scream. The noise hitting the walls and finding it's say to my hearing.

As I screamed I felt minuscule, furry, winged even, creatures travel down my throat. As they violated my insides I could only scream louder, which not only allowed them more access but made my fear grow.

**…**

I awoke to a start, sweat beading on my brow. Wiping it away I stole a glance at the time. Hopping up, I realized I was going to be late for training if I didn't hurry.

True, I was a Jounin and I didn't need training, but I did it because I was able to see my most favorite person in the world.

Shino Aburame, he was my most favorite person in the world, I loved him with all my heart, which was breaking at every thought of him being a bug user.

I loved him, but I hated bugs, well, I didn't hate them, but I had such an irrational, illogical, fear of bugs that if I even saw the smallest one in the world I'd freeze up.

Which is why, unfortunately, I must keep my distance.

Every night I wished I didn't have this horrible fear; I'd rather have something else like claustrophobia, or hydrophobia, anything! It hurt me everyday that I had to be the one to be afraid of bugs and that the guy of my dreams had to use bugs as his main weapon.

Honestly this shouldn't be something that I should cry over but I just couldn't get Shino out of my head. Every time I try to think of someone or something else, he pops up. I try to date other people, and I see his covered face when I look at the person at the other side of the table.

I banged my head against the fridge in frustration; I couldn't believe how I couldn't get him out of my head.

Maybe next to my entomophobia I was an obsessive freak, what I really think though, is that because of my fear, because of the fact that I can't have him, I can't let him go.

I feel that if I could have one date, just one, I would be able to get over him and move on. As long as I didn't have to see any bugs I'd be fine, but I also knew that if Shino made the date amazing, if he was as cool and as amazing as I believe, I'll never want to let him go.

I banged my head again, probably getting a bruise or causing brain damage. Snagging a glance at the time I shoved a piece of bread in my mouth before launching myself out the door.

"Sorry I'm late!" I said as I stepped onto training ground four. Hinata and Kiba were there, as expected, and Akamaru barked at my arrival.

"No worries Hannah, it happens," Kiba slapped me on the back and he grinned widely.

Kiba was so nice, I couldn't understand why I couldn't fall for him instead, he was smart, handsome, and funny, plus I loved dogs. So why is it so difficult for me to forget Shino?  
As I thought that, Shino appeared out of the blue, hands in his pocket.

I felt a chill go up my spine as I looked at him; I averted my gaze and looked to Hinata instead. She smiled at me and said, "Ready Hannah-chan?"

I nodded, "You bet!"

We were all Jounin, and I knew that these three used to be a team, but they still hung around, letting me join in ever since I had appeared.

I was entirely sure how I came to Konoha, all I knew was that I had appeared one day, completely unsure of how I had got here, I had lost my memory apparently and all I knew was my name and that after meeting Shino, that I was terribly afraid of bugs.

After years of conditioning myself I was finally able to become a Genin, quickly I became a Chuunin; it took a few years to be a Jounin but now here I was, vest and all.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and got into ready position. I took in a deep breath and held it, letting my chakra build up.

She rushed forward and I held my hand up, fire spewed everywhere and she avoided the attack quickly.

I saw her from the corner of my eye I saw her run up, poised to attack, out of the other corner however, I saw Shino standing there idly.

Kiba attacked him at random and my breath caught in my throat as he nearly got knocked down by Akamaru.

My distraction caused me to lose my arm as Hinata stopped its chakra flow. My arm fell limp at my side and she jumped away.

"Aw man…"

Hinata stood at the ready again and I tried to ready as well with one arm. Well, at least this was good practice with facing the Byakugan.

When Hinata rushed forward once more, I spun around and did a cheap shot; I slapped her in the face with my limp noodle-like arm, which was usually about as much use as a blade of grass.

For once it came in handy since she didn't seem to expect the attack. Just as we prepared for another round I was thrust to the side as a body came crashing down onto to mine.

The air left my lungs as the heavy body above mine crushed me. I tasted dirt as my faced was thrown to the Earth below.

"Oof!"

"Oh, sorry Hannah," turning around my face turned fifty shades of red as Shino held his hand out for me.

"Uh, uh," I stuttered. Holding up a shaking hand, I felt a spark as our hands touched. I also cringed in fear when I thought about the bugs he possessed.

"T-Thanks S-Shino," I said shakily. I was shaking so badly because small winged and furry creatures were circulating around my head, as well as in his body.

"Are you alright? You don't look too well."

"I'm f-fine Shino, don't worry about me."

"Are you positive? And by the way, sorry about that, I guess Akamaru caught him a little too off guard."

I nodded my head, "Yeah it's fine. Just got the air blown out of me," my nerves began to steady as I thought about other things.

"Let's take a break Hannah-chan, I promised Naruto I'd meet him for lunch anyway."

I nodded, "Alright that sounds good."

The four of us began to make our way to Ichiraku's. There, we saw the blonde haired Hokage sitting peacefully while talking to Teuchi.

When he spotted us he waved and gave us a friendly smile, Naruto turned as well and gave Hinata a big hug while she blushed madly.

"N-Naruto-sama…"

"Hinata don't call me sama! Naruto is just fine!" he smiled and spread his arms, "come on in! Let's all have lunch together, Kiba nice to see you and, uh, wait hold on I know it…"

Shino went into his dark corner, all these years and I couldn't believe that Naruto still didn't know his name.

"Uh, wait hold on it's on the tip of my tongue!"

"Naruto-sama…"

"Hang on Hinata."

"It's Shino," I blurted out. As much as I like Naruto, I couldn't stand it when he couldn't remember Shino's name. It was my biggest pet peeve and I was always the one to remind him.

He snapped his fingers, "Right! Oh, uh, sorry Shino, I forgot!" he said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Naruto you always manage to forget," Shino scolded.

Naruto laughed and ordered some ramen for all of us, we all knew that he knew what we liked.

I sat down and I felt a chill go up my spine when Shino sat next to me.

As my hot food was placed in front of me I tried to ignore the bug user next to me.

I didn't understand why most people found him strange, I found him fascinating, sure he lacked the social ability of a normal human being, but than again, Shino wasn't exactly all that normal at all. Not that I minded.

I remember when we first met; he was unusually cold to me. I had thought that he just didn't like me at first, but then Hinata and Kiba explained to me that he usually does this to people he doesn't know, but is supposed to be allies with.

Everyone seemed surprised at how fast we had gotten along; I didn't know anything about his abilities, until we trained one day.

I didn't know I had been so terrified of bugs, but when he used them against me my body froze over with fear and my mind turned to mush. I couldn't move, I couldn't think, I just felt a terrible fear consume me. The next thing I remembered was waking up in a hospital. Ever since then I've had horrible nightmares, and that was nearly six years ago, when we were all Chuunin.

We went into the Jounin exams together and I was incredibly relieved that I didn't have to face off against him. I went into the exams with Sakura and Naruto since Sai went somewhere else to do some other things. He was still around, but he didn't need to take the Jounin exams anyway.

We passed, and two years later, Naruto became Hokage. I wasn't exactly sure how that happened, it's not like he didn't deserve it, but he wasn't exactly the most observant person known to mankind.

He still deserved it though. As well as at some point Hinata and he had gotten together, I was happy that they were happy.

According to everyone, I had appeared when Konoha was still in ruins, just after it was under attack by someone named Uchiha Sasuke. I didn't know who he was, but all I was told was that he was gone now. Konoha was attacked by him and a few others, but all those threats were supposedly gone now.

The reason I say supposedly, was that I still felt as if there was a dark presence out there, hovering just above us, out of reach, waiting for the perfect time to strike.

A voice interrupted my thoughts and Naruto's loud voice entered my mind, "Hannah-chan, Hannah-chan!"

"Huh?"

"Geez you've been spacing out, anyway, I wanted to ask you if you'll go on a mission with me."

"What? When is it," I asked confusedly, "and what about Hinata?"

"Hinata already has a mission, trust me I asked her first. But you're one of my best friends and you're a great ninja. So please will you come along? All you have to do is come with me on an exchange mission. I need to go to Suna to talk to Gaara about some things and I need a body guard, that's all."

"What's it ranked?" I asked.

"It's an A-rank mission because I'm Hokage but you should be fine, you'll have Shikamaru and Kakashi-sensei backing you up."

I felt relieved that I wasn't going to be alone, but I was still terrified. In my opinion, I was one of the worst ninjas out there. Good enough to pass the Jounin exams, but just barely. It took a cheap shot to the face for me to win.

I wasn't a strategist like Shikamaru, and I was certainly no copy-ninja. I thought that maybe I was most likely just going to be there for moral support.

Naruto and Gaara were great friends, but I know that sometimes being in Suna can be a bit stressful. Maybe he asked me because I had the water and wind nature transformations. My original chakra nature was water, and I gradually worked my way into fire and than wind. Currently I was working on lighting, which is the toughest one yet.

Having wind and water would ultimately keep everyone cool since I could tap into an ice nature so that could be a main reason why. Deciding that was the reason Naruto wanted me around, I nodded my head yes.

As I turned back to my food I heard him say through a mouthful of ramen, "Oh! Shino's coming too! I asked him yesterday!"

I felt my heart rise, and spirits dampen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Naruto didn't tell me that the mission was the next day.

So when I woke up to a messenger bird squawking at me angrily, I had bolted out the door when I read the note.

_Damnit Naruto!_ I thought as I ran full speed to the gates, the contents in my backpack hanging out unceremoniously, threatening to spill over.

I skidded to a halt in front of the gates, "Naruto you didn't tell me the mission was today!" I yelled.

"I didn't? Oh I'm sorry Hannah!"

"Are we all here?" I didn't even turn around; I already knew it was Shino's voice.

"Yep, this mission better not be too troublesome Naruto."

"Ah don't worry Shikamaru! I'd go by myself but Tsunade says I still need protection, luckily, I got to choose my friends, I don't think I'd be able to stand walking around with a bunch of stubborn ANBU."

I let out a giggle. It's true, ANBU were pretty boring, but they did do a lot of the dirty work around here so we appreciate them for it.

"Well, let's go," Kakashi began to walk out the gates, pulling out his one and only item and reading it. Leave it to him to only bring one short book on a four day travel.

"Kakashi-baka you only brought that perverted book with you?"

Kakashi sighed but didn't look away from his book, "It's not perverted. It's educational as well as inspirational."

Naruto dead panned, "Jiraiya wrote those books, his 'inspiration' was peeking into the women's side of the bath house."

I felt a shiver travel up my spine; I think from now on I'll take baths in my own home.

I was never able to meet Jiraiya, but Naruto tells me he was one of the three legendary Sanin and that even though he called him names he always looked up to him.

The day went by quickly, Shino left to do recon over the area to see if there were any intruders and I finally felt like I could breathe again. When I was positive he was gone and out of earshot I asked Naruto, "Why did you ask Shino to come along?"

He turned to me, "He's a good spy. I figured he could have his insects flying around to watch if anything bad were to happen. Gaara is one of the few people I trust with my life but still, something could go wrong. Why? Do you not like Shino?"

I shook my head quickly, "N-no it's just…" I wasn't able to finish that thought when suddenly Shino himself appeared from the bushes.

"All is clear," Naruto smiled and leaned back. I gathered firewood and Kakashi lazily started the fire. We had a light yet satisfying dinner and Naruto helped me set up the tents.

I noticed that there were only two tents but there were five of us. I was hoping I'd get to sleep alone. Unfortunately, I didn't win today's game of chance.

"Shino, Hannah, would you two mind having the first watch? Around one wake up Kakashi and Shikamaru and take their tent."

Naruto disappeared into one tent and Kakashi and Shikamaru into the other. A chill went up my spine, and it wasn't the wind.

A twig snapped and I whirled around only to see that it was Shino breaking a branch and shoving it on the fire. This was terrible! Yes I liked him, a lot, but there was no way I'd be able to stand guard next to him, then sleep in the same tent no less! My skin was already beginning to itch irritably.

"Hannah?" I heard him ask from behind me. I knew Shino, and I knew he wasn't the caring lovable type, no, the fact that he wasn't that type, was what I appreciated most about him, "Are you okay?

Still though, he knows an issue when he sees one, "I'm f-fine."

"Are you sure? Because you stuttering and I can see you shaking, are you nervous about something perhaps?"

"N-not nervous, per se…"

Shino came and stood right in front of me and the fire, his shadow casting an eerie gloom over the area around me.

"Hannah," his tone told me he wanted answers, and I knew that when he used that voice he was serious, more then usual.

I gulped, finding this situation somewhat comical, "Shino its fine. Really, I am a bit nervous, but mostly because I have to share a tent with a boy…" which was half true. I've never had a real date; the male species was something of an unsolvable puzzle to me.

He made an amused noise, "That's all? Would it make you feel better if I slept out here then?"

I shook my head; I would rather be the one sleeping out here in the trees than Shino. I want him to have a good nights rest and be ready for tomorrow; if I eat I'll be fine and good enough to go.

"No it's alright Shino; I was planning to stay up all night anyway."

Shuffling was heard and Shino's shadow got closer, my breath caught in my throat.

"I can tell your lying. You know how? Because you shake when you lie as well as you scratch the side of your leg."

"N-no I don't…" but even as I said that my reflexes made me scratch my leg.

Shino abruptly sat down next to me, the air around me felt stuffier, probably because he was so close. I didn't look at him, only stared into the fire.

A moth came into my line of vision and whoever it is was, Shino's or the forests, it made me scream.

The scream echoed through the forest and immediately I slapped a hand over my mouth. As soon as my hearing was regained I noticed Shino had fallen to the ground, looking at me confusedly and Naruto was flopping around his tent trying to find his way out.

"Hannah-chan!" he screamed as his head poked out of a small opening near the bottom.

My breathing was ragged and shallow but I took in slow deep breaths and I said to him, "It's a-alright, I just s-saw something that scared me."

"What?" he asked as he wriggled free, I gulped. I didn't want to tell anyone I was deathly afraid of bugs, but I also didn't want to lie.

Suddenly a voice from behind me saved me, "She saw a shadow, Hannah must've thought it was one of the Akatsuki members, I told you telling her those things would make her hallucinate."

I didn't say anything but Naruto laid a hand gently on my shoulder, "Well that was quite a start you gave us. How about you and Shino go to bed? I think the other's can handle it-"

"No!" my answer came out a little too fast for anyone's comfort, "Uh, sorry no. I-I can stay up, I was just startled."

I could deal with Shino outside, where there was fresh air and placed to run and hide, I couldn't deal with him in an enclosed space in which there may not be escaping.

Naruto looked at me long and hard, "are you sure Hannah?"

"Yes, I'm fine it's ok, really," I smiled to reassure him and he yawned, going back to bed. I sat back down on my log, careful not to look down in case any bugs appeared from thin air.

Suddenly a face was next to mine and I felt extra body heat as Shino sat flush next to me again. My face heated up and I gazed at the fire as if it was the most amazing thing in the world.

"You screamed at a moth," he said suddenly.

So suddenly in fact, that I fell over onto the leaves on the ground, "huh?" his voice has startled me from my trance.

He turned to face me, "Are you afraid of moths is that it? Are you scared that I use moths?"

I shook my head; I wasn't scared of _just_ moths. I was scared of everything bug-like. Shino leaned down to face me; he was close, so close that our noses were touching.

"Hannah, you have nothing to fear," neither of us moved, and I couldn't understand why he was trying so hard to figure out what was wrong with me. Even he didn't know I was afraid of bugs, he simply thought that the venom in one of his spiders went a little haywire.

I only wished that was the real case.

"S-Shino," I asked slowly, "w-why are trying so hard?"

He leaned back just a little, "As a shinobi I must protect my village, as well as my allies," even as he said that though, I felt like he was lying.

"You're not telling me something," I blurted out.

Shino let out an airy laugh, "Even though we don't talk much, we seem to understand each other perfectly."

He leaned back so he was sitting comfortably on the log, I stood slowly and brushed the dirt of my jeans, I felt something roll between my hands and instantly I thought it was a pill bug.

My mind flipped and I just reacted. By doing so I tripped over my feet and I landed somewhere mildly unpleasant and _incredibly_ awkward.

By tripping, I ended up falling over, knocking Shino and I to the ground, and I was on his chest, straddling his hips, his hands on mine trying to soften the blow. I jumped off, hand on my mouth to prevent me from screaming.

My whole body was shaking and my face was a red hot pepper. I squeezed my eyes shut and I refused to open them.

A hand on my shoulder made me flinch, "Hannah, you're… afraid of… bugs?"

I said nothing, only nodded. There, my secret was finally out, he finally knew, someone finally knew.

I really wished that I wasn't here right now, that I didn't have to be the one telling him this.

"You don't seem to mind me though…"

His voice trailed off and I felt something foreign slide down my face. Something wet slid onto my hand and I saw that it was a tear. I haven't cried in a long time, well, as long as I can remember I haven't cried since I arrived at Konoha.

"Shino…" I whispered, he came closer and I could feel his breath on my neck, "I really like you…"

The world froze around me; I never thought that I'd tell him that. I never thought I'd have to do two confessions back to back, especially ones that contradict each other so much.

More tears came down my face, it felt weird to cry, but at the same time it felt too familiar. I wondered briefly if I cried a lot before I came here.

Shino laid his head on my tense shoulder, careful not to make me notice too much, "Hannah, I like you too."

My eyes opened wide. My heart soared, into the air, off into the heavens above, but than I felt myself crashing back down to the cruel reality of Earth.

I pushed myself away from him, with regret and fear. Shaking my head I went to a tree and leaned against, breathing heavily. I couldn't do this. I loved him, but I also loved my sanity, and my wellbeing. If I stayed with him I would constantly be afraid, afraid of him, and for him.

"Hannah," I heard the leaves crunch as he stepped closer.

I held out my hand, "N-no. Shino, I like you, but insects make me so afraid. I'm so scared of them and I don't know why, I can't breathe, I can't think, I can't even move when I see one. I curse myself everyday that I have to be like this, I can't help it!"

I felt more tears flow down my face, I felt so horribly weak, but truly, I didn't care. A presence alerted me and I felt his chakra pulsing from right next to me.

"You know, I have a fear as well," he leaned down and whispered into my ear, "because of my abilities, I'm a little edgy around water. I wouldn't want them to drown."

I wasn't sure if he was joking or what, but I shivered when he wrapped his arms around me. I could feel his chakra and all the little individual pulses of each and every bug.

He held me tightly, not letting me move. I didn't try to move either, part of me wanted to hug back, but another part wanted to run far away, to get away from the small creatures inside him.

Again I ask myself, why did it have to be an Aburame?

I took in a shuddering breath, not fully believing this was happening. As I tried to settle my heart rate, it only sped up again when something wet, warm, and moist was touching my lips.

His tongue licked lightly at my bottom lip and I did nothing to refuse him access.

So many things traveled through my head, the one thing that stuck most though, was the fact that Shino liked me back.

I felt him smirk slightly into the kiss, I smiled ever so slightly.

Even though I was happy, I wasn't sure this was right, because now that he's here, now that he's admitted his feelings, that he's kissed me, I wasn't sure I'd be able to let him go.

Which made my fear of bugs, much more of a problem.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hannah!" I was woken roughly by Naruto's heated whispers.

I was lying on the ground, alone and with leaves sown into my hair, head pounding erratically, "N-Naruto?" I asked groggily, "where's Shino?"

"That's the problem! I have no idea what happened last night but I heard two people wrestling and I heard a battle, but by the time I was out here the battle had moved somewhere else."

I bolted upright, "Why didn't you go after them!"

"We did," Kakashi said as he emerged from the bushes, "Shino has been captured by the Kamizuru clan."

"Who… who are they?"

"Another group of bug users, usually they prefer bees but that's not the point, the point is that they have a blood lust for the Aburame and they have Shino. I'm sure he can handle himself but judging by the marks in the ground he was strongly out numbered. My guess is he was ambushed."

I gasped, my hands going to my mouth in shock. Shino, no! How could I have let this happen? That's it, my mind is made up, even if I'm the worst Shinobi ever…

"Hannah-chan let's go! Kakashi-sensei is going after them; you, I, and Shikamaru have to get to Suna. Don't worry Kakashi will-"

"Wait Naruto!" I said, effectively cutting him, "let me go after him, please."

"Hannah-?"

"Naruto let me go find him; he's my teammate, and my friend. Please, let me go get him, I know I can get him back."

"Well, uh…"

"Naruto, I'll accompany her if you're unsure about-"

"No Kakashi, please let me do this alone," I was sure I could find him, breaking him out of whatever he was in though, that might be tough. Plus, I'd be going up against bees… which are bugs… I gulped lightly. What the heck was I doing?

"Fine, but Hannah, don't get hurt," Naruto answered me abruptly and my heart skipped a beat at a chance to save Shino, and my reputation. All my time as a Jounin and I've only taken one B rank, seven C ranks, and forty-two D ranks. This was my first A ranked mission ever, and I'm sure I'm about to get this mission turned into an S class one.

I bowed to the Hokage, "Thank you Naruto, I won't fail!"

My false determination got the better of me just now, because as soon as the other three left my sight, I crashed to the ground. I had no idea what I was doing!

The scene around me was destroyed, the ash of the fire scattered with various foot prints. Here, there were only Shino's prints and the foreigners.

They scuffled out into the woods, as I fallowed I saw that what I guessed to be Shino's foot prints in the middle of a clearing when other steps were added to this complicated dance.

To the left of the battle scene I saw what looked to be a body being dragged away, I fallowed it and the tracks stopped abruptly at a tree which must have been where they went airborne.

I could tell that he was ambushed, well, that and the fact that Kakashi had told me the same thing straight to my face.

I sucked in a breath and climbed up a tree. Standing on the branch I surveyed the area in case there were any more clues. Since there wasn't, I bit my finger and summoned my nin-ken.

"Sup," Kari said happily, her tail waging with the wind.

"Kari, locate Shino's scent and track him."

Kari smirked, in her strange dog way, "Oh so you're finally going about this in a different fashion? Perfect! My master is learning."

I bashed her lightly on the head, "No Kari! Shino's been kidnapped, we have to go find him immediately."

Her smile lessened, "Alright, alright give me a second…"

She leapt off the tree and sniffed the area, after a few moments she jumped back up to the branch I was occupying.

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

"You're not going to like this," she said slowly.

"Just spit it out, we need to find Shino now-"

"There are bees, and lots of them. Large ones, and from what I could smell, they have poisonous stingers. Sleeping powder has a distinctive smell and I could almost taste it the stuff was so heavy around the Earth over there."

I shuddered and gave an involuntary groan, bees… I really didn't like bees, they stung you.

"W-well, press on Kari! We must f-find Shino!"

She gave me a look, "You positive hon?"

"Just do it!" I snapped, maybe a little too harshly judging by her scared expression.

Kari took a step away from me and sniffed the air, "Well Shino's scent is covered pretty well, but I can smell the bee's chakra and I can smell the poisons. Ready?"

I took my stance, and jumped along branch to branch, next to my faithful dog Kari.

By nightfall we had gotten little to no progress in my opinion. The night came but still, we pressed on, I didn't want to let Shino out of my grasp now that I had him. Even if I was petrified of his abilities, I still loved him for him.

I heard bugs swarming all around me, the occasional cricket, and at some point a bat swooped by my head.

"Kari, where is it he's been taken can you pinpoint a location yet?" I asked, out of breath as I leaned against a tree.

"No, all I know is that he's really far. Still traveling too, we've gotten closer though, these tracks are fairly fresh."

My ears perked up, "How fresh?"

"They were made sometime yesterday afternoon."

My heart beat wildly in my chest. Maybe I had a chance after all.

I stepped onto the nearest branch after rescaling the tree. Kari joined me warily. I infused all the chakra I had into my feet and sprinted as fast as I could.

Everything was going perfectly smoothly right now. We'd find Shino, bring him back, and everything will be worked out from there.

I wasn't going to give up, cold hard determination was the only way I managed to become a Jounin and train all the way through two chakra nature transformations. Even if I was terrible at fire and wind I didn't care so long as I could at least drown my opponent.

I propelled myself foreword, finding that my surroundings blurred together in a green heap of mush. I didn't recognize at all where I was but I trust Kari to lead me to Shino. She had a keen nose and I was sure that if I didn't stop than we would-

_Snap!_

I turned to face the noise, only to realize it came from below me.

I fell, face first, down to the ground. I twisted around wildly, flailing my arms trying to grab onto something, anything, before I reached the surface of the Earth.

Gravity became a cold bitch as she smacked me into the ground. I landed not so gracefully on my ankle and I knew instantly, that it was sprained, if I was even that lucky.

"Aah!" my hands went into the air in blind pain as I tried to find the source of the uncomfortable feeling.

My hands found purchase on the ground next to my throbbing ankle.

A tear began to leak from my eye and I immediately wiped it off.

I sucked in a deep breath and I shakily put my hand over my ankle. As soon as I touched it blinding white pain shot up my spine and into my head, I cried out and I let go, bending over to try and compensate for the pain.

"Hannah!"

"I-I'm f-fine K-Kari, I'll- ah!"

I sucked in some air sharply as numbing and stabbing pain attacked my ankle. Putting what chakra I had left from my full out sprint, I pooled it into my hand and let it hover just over my ankle as too not disturb it.

The healing chakra felt cool against my inflamed ankle and I could tell it was a little more than sprained. I probably dislocated it. I sat for awhile, healing myself, when the pain was lessened significantly I lifted up my pant leg.

The ankle was still sore and it was red all the way around. I put my finger to the bone where I felt a space where my foot should be attached to the rest of me. Making a shadow clone, I brace myself while the clone pushed it back in forcibly.

"Hannah?" Kari asked with concern.

I continued to heal my injury after my clone dissipated. I was beginning to feel weak and light headed from using up so much of my chakra. I crawled to a tree a leaned against it. I waited for about five minutes before I couldn't stand the thought of Shino being hurt.

I stood, stumbling a bit I managed to get up a tree before stopping again. I was already out of energy.

"Master you should rest for the night. There is approximately seven hours before dawn, please go to sleep, I promise to wake you when the sun rises."

"Kari no we have to-"

"You still must rest on missions," she said, cutting me off sharply.

With no strength left to fight, I stayed up in the tree where I was. Finding a sturdy branch for support, I closed my eyes and was out, in minutes.

**…**

I woke to a start. My heart racing at the sounds around me, I relaxed a little when I heard the birds chirping normally.

Sitting up, my back cracked and the rest of me groaned. I wasn't all that sore from running, but falling out of a tree thirty feet to the ground tends to make a person sore. I cracked my neck; I barely even had to move it was so stiff.

"Kari?" I called out.

Kari came running like the good nin-ken she truly was, "I'm here Master. I've prepared a suitable meal for you; I found it in your backpack."

Kari handed me a cup of instant ramen. With boiled water in it and all, I stared in wonder, "How did you get it open?"

"Oh, um, I bit it a bunch of times," she said sheepishly, "and the water, I used the fire jutsu you taught me," she said while beaming brightly.

I sighed, still appreciating the effort though. I opened the remains of the lid and noticed that there were a few punctures in the plastic.

Steam curled out from the top and I ate slowly, so I wouldn't get a stomach ache later on. When I was finished I stood, all the muscles groaning and the bones popping.

I sighed as I prepared for another round of traveling with Kari, "Let's face it, I'm no Shinobi…"

"Oh sure you are Hannah, don't worry your just in a pissy mood because A) you can't be with Shino and B) you're really tired."

I scowled at her, "Shut up and take me to fix option A."

She smiled and her tongue fell out of her mouth, "Sure Hannah."

Jumping off into the foliage, I noticed that I was going about five times slower than I had been yesterday. I didn't have to catch my breath as many times as I thought, but I was still getting tired faster than I would've liked.

Trees whipped by in silence. My ankle throbbing every now and then suddenly Kari stopped moving, "Something's wrong," she stated.

I paused next to her, afraid, "W-what's wrong Kari?"

"I can't… I can't find Shino's chakra signature anymore! I can't smell the poisons… I… I've lost it all! It all just ends, right here!"

My eyes widened in shock, whoever captured Shino, must've known someone would be after him. I growled in frustration.

This entire situation was just so stressful; it's the hardest mission I've ever been on, even if it is a self-proclaimed one. I banged my head against the tree behind me. Mad at the world, I hopped off the tree and stood on the ground. I noticed, about three feet away from where I was standing there was a kunai embedded into the tree.

Taking a stick, I threw it at the kunai. It fell out and when nothing happened I slowly retrieved it. Picking it up I heard something behind me.

It wasn't a human moving, nor was it an animal's heavy footfall. Something else, it was a sound, a noise which I could easily distinguish anywhere…

"Bees!" Kari screamed, running forward into the jungle of trees. I fallowed behind in a heartbeat, not wanting to see an endless swarm of the black and yellow beasts.

My ankle forced me to go slower than I would've liked, but I couldn't help it. Running onwards I tripped over a few logs here and there but luckily not enough to knock me to the ground.

I looked up to see nothing but green, "Kari!" I screamed, "Kari where are you!"

"Master run!" I turned my head around just in time to see Kari get swallowed up by the bees.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Kari!" I screamed.

Pausing, I searched frantically for my nin-ken. She couldn't be gone, she couldn't!

"Kari!" I ran towards the cloud of bugs but as they got closer I felt myself freeze up. I could feel my limbs and when they were almost upon me I closed my eyes. I couldn't move, I could barely even breathe.

Suddenly I felt a hand grab mine and pull me off into the woods somewhere. Opening my eyes I saw an unfamiliar stranger holding me tightly and pulling me away from the doom that was below.

I couldn't see a face but I could tell by the stature that this person was of the male species. He leapt from branch to branch and I found myself standing on a rock shelf just above the churning waves of the ocean.

Squeaking, I hopped away from the edge and in the process I accidentally bumped into my savior, effectively knocking him over.

"Oh! I'm sorry," I reached out a hand and he took, pulling me down next to him.

"Ha, now we're even. It's alright, I've fallen over plenty of times in my life," he sat up, his shoulder length hair falling from his face.

The stranger had captivating brown eyes with long dirty blonde hair, brown streaks running through it.

He held out a hand, on his wrist jingled a bracelet, "Name's Hinode, what's yours?"

I took his hand gently and shook it, "Hannah."

He titled his head, "Hannah? That's quite an odd name. Even stranger, I used to know a Hannah back in my village."

My heart quickened, "Really? What happened to her?"

He shrugged indifferently, "I'm not sure. Our parents arranged our marriage and she ran away," I guess my shock must have shown on my face because he than laughed and said, "It's not you trust me, I would recognize my Hannah in a second, although, you two do look similar."

I sat back a bit, "How so?"

"Well, you both have bright green eyes, and you both have soft looking brown hair," I blushed, "but you have freckles. The Hannah I knew had flawless skin. Except for a birthmark on her hip but that was it."

I felt the blood drain from my face; I had a birthmark, on my hip. "W-what, what did it look like do you know?"

"It was the sign of the princess, it was a crown."

I gulped, because I was most certainly the Hannah he was talking about.

Which gives me a better insight to my past but it also meant that I was supposed to marry this guy, not that he wasn't cute or anything, but Shino…

I jumped up, remembering the mission, "Oh no!"

He stood next to me, "What? What's wrong?"

"I need to save my friend! He was kidnapped by the Kamizuru and I need to save him!"

"Kamizuru? I thought that clan died out a long time ago?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, all I do know is that they are the mortal enemies of my friend's clan and I need to save him!"

He crossed his arms in thought, "Who's your friend?"

"Shino Aburame," he let out a breath.

"Oh I know what your talking about… oh wow this is a tough one isn't it? Mind if I tag along for a little extra help?"

I shook my head, "Oh no you saved me from that bee trap I couldn't ask anything more…"

"It's nothing, please let me help. I have a way to help you track your friend if you need it?"

I though for a moment, I had no idea where Kari currently was and-

"Kari! Oh no Kari!"

He tilted his head, "Who is Kari?"

"My nin-ken! She… the bees…" I started to feel a tear crawl down my face, I wiped it away hastily.

"I could find her too, please my serpent can help. He has an amazing sense of smell and what not."

"S-serpent?"

"Yeah, his name is Yuuyake; he's great you'll like him."

Hesitantly I nodded my head, I didn't trust Hinode completely, but at the same time I did. Either way, I could really use the help.

He bit his thumb and slammed it on the ground. From the smoke a large ash gray serpent appeared with glowing golden eyes. He was about seven meters long and he stood as tall as Hinode, who was about five and a half feet tall.

"How may I help you master Hinode?"

He turned to me, "Do you have any scent we could follow," I thought for a moment, I didn't.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry," I said looking at the ground, "I'm no help."

Hinode took my face in his hand, "No you're not Hannah don't worry," he paused while he looked into my eyes, "you know, I really get the feeling that I know you…"

"Master Hinode you do know the girl, it is the princess."

My eyes widened, I was surprised this serpent could figure out my secret so fast. Quickly I shook my head, "I can't be! I'm next to useless, I'm basically a crybaby, and I can't even keep track of my own nin-ken!"

"Kari is a blue dog correct?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"She had natural blue fur?"

"Y-yes?"

His face suddenly turned serious and his mouth twitched up in joy, "Then… you really are…"

I took his hands off my shoulders and made a break for it, "Yuuyake stop her!" I ran as fast as my tired legs would carry me.

I could feel Hinode's summon gaining on me. As I ran I heard a new sound crashing through the forest, suddenly Kari jumped out and began to run next to me, I was so happy she was alive, but I didn't have time to stop and think.

"Kari you're alive!"

"Yeah no thanks to you," she panted sarcastically.

"How did you escape the… bugs?" I shuddered even as I said the word.

"They were nothing but a genjutsu, when I was out of range they disappeared."

I breathed a sigh of relief as best I could. I felt glad they weren't real and that my dog didn't get devoured by them, but I also felt foolish that I couldn't see through the illusion.

My legs and lungs burned as I ran but I couldn't help it. I didn't dare look back as I heard snarls and snapping teeth coming from that direction.

"Why in Kami's name is a giant serpent chasing you?" Kari screamed.

"I don't know! Someone saved me from the bugs and he said I was the lost princess or something!"

"That's…" she started but never finished as a cliff started to loom up out of the darkness of the forest.

We were put to an abrupt halt as we reached the edge.

"Your cornered now, Hannah where on Earth did you disappear to?" I turned to see Hinode standing next to his serpent.

I took a step away but the crumbling ground stopped me, "I was in Konohagakure. I don't know how I got there, but that's my home now! I had no idea I was a princess or anything of royal status, I didn't know!"

He came forward face softening, "Hannah. It's alright I forgive you, but come back will you? I'm so glad I finally found you."

I shook my head frantically, "I can't! Not now at least, I still have to save Shino, please I have to save him; he's my teammate and friend!"

He made a face but looked at Yuuyake. He abruptly shook his head before saying, "No. I can't allow it, your coming back anyway Hannah. Let the other's deal with this alright?"

I became furious at Hinode, "What? No I can't do that! I especially can't just leave my home. I'm rooted there Hinode, I have a life there, I have to at least clean up some unfinished business! You don't understand-"

"No _you_ don't understand," he said interrupting me, his voice deadly. "Our village has been kept to secrecy all these years. Don't you wonder why you can't remember anything? It's because the council wiped your memories! You wanted to explore the world and they granted your wish but you wanted to keep your knowledge. You wanted to let the world in on our village! Instead you escaped…"

I tried to make a break for it but I couldn't see anyplace I could go from here. Shino's scent was lost, I had no sense of direction; I was lost!

Instead I played along by saying, "Escaped?"

"Yes, you were one of the greatest ninja our village has ever produced. Hannah you are a Crown princess, your name is Hannah Crown. You've unlocked great abilities; our entire village is based off your family! Don't you see? Without you the village will crumble completely. So just come back with me to Crown village."

There was something in his eyes that made me want to desperately go with him, but before I did that I had to know how my memory was erased.

"How did they erase my memory if I escaped?"

"Your father hunted you down and erased your mind. But before he did, you two fought… to the death. You won. I was told that in his final moment he used the last of his chakra and strength to rid you of your memories."

"How can I trust you?" I asked.

He took a step forward, "It doesn't matter if you trust me or not right now. Now that I've found you it's safer if you come with me rather than risk it with the elites. They'll bring you back barely breathing."

I pursed my lips together. Looking behind me, I saw rolling waves crashing against the rock wall.

Turning back to him I said, "I'll take my chances," before jumping into the dark abyss below.

I hit the water with a smack, forgetting to go in feet first. I knew I was going to have a red mark down the side of my entire body but that pain was instantly forgotten when I realized I couldn't breath.

I broke the surface of the water and looked up to see Hinode attempting to get his serpent into the water. Taking this chance, I took hold of Kari's collar and performed a teleportation jutsu.

The jutsu, unfortunately, took me all the way back home to Konoha. Inside my room, I fell down onto my bed, completely exhausted.

I took a few minutes break before getting up and making my way to the Hokage tower. Inside I saw Tsunade at her desk, writing things and drinking sake. Even though she was no longer Hokage, she was still well respected and second in charge if anything were to happen to Naruto, she just decided to retire one day.

"Tsunade-sama," I stated tiredly. Not bothering to knock.

She looked up and raised an eyebrow, "Hannah? I thought you were on a mission with Naruto and the others."

"I was, but then I went solo because something happened to Shino."

She titled her head worriedly, "What's happened to him?"

"Not sure," I said, panting slightly, "but as I looked for him, I ran into someone who claimed I was a princess from his village."

She looked at me, "A princess? Not too many of those exist now days. Must be a small village I assume?"

"That's just it I don't know! He had a serpent summon on my trail so teleported back here, I have absolutely no energy left but I needed to inform you immediately."

She put her hand to her chin in thought, "I see. Did this mystery person give you the name of the village?"

I nodded, "He said Crown village."

Tsunade's eye's widened and she stood and began to pace, "Oh no. No this is bad. Very bad…" she said mumbling to herself.

"Tsunade-sama?"

She turned abruptly to me, "Hannah that village is dangerous and unstable. If you're their princess I have no doubt they'll be after you. For now, you should stay put in the village. Even if they're strong, none of them could possibly compare to my ANBU."

"Wait, Tsunade what's wrong with the village?"

"They consider themselves hidden and well kept away from society. However everyone knows about them we just leave them be because they can be quite nasty. They have a tradition known as the 'Blood Moon' where the current princess, you, must take the lives of one hundred innocents."

I gasped, "That's…" but I couldn't say the words needed to finish the sentence.

"I know, Hannah please for the sake of all, stay within these borders."

I started to nod before remembering Shino, "But what about-"

She cut me off with a gesture of her hand, "I'll send in a black ops team to rescue him if you give me the details."

"But Tsunade-" she gave me a look, telling me that enough was enough.

I was ushered out the door after forcibly having to tell her about what was going on with Shino. My only hope was that they'd bring him back alive, and in once piece.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I paced about the hardwood floor of my apartment.

Shino was all I could think about. _Shino, Shino, Shino. _

His named echoed in my mind, his voice calling out to me due to my worried imagination.

"Oh Shino please, please be ok…" I murmured.

I wanted to leave Konoha and search for Shino, I was so incredibly desperate to aid in his survival but there were ANBU crawling around my home. They were watching, waiting for me to just try and leave the borders.

I fell to my bed, surrendering myself to cruel fate.

"Oh Shino," I moaned, out of my misery I summoned Kari and complained to her while she twitched her dog ears and listened.

"Well you know boss," she started, "she may have banned you but she didn't ban me. I could go out and have a sniff around if you'd-"

Before she could even finish I flung my arms around her, "Oh yes! Yes Kari would you do that for me? That would be wonderful! And if you're in any real danger you'll just poof back right?"

"Of course," Kari nodded her head and I stood to open the door for her, "I'll try to keep you as informed as possible."

When she left and loneliness crept in once more, I could only stare blankly at the ceiling. I was in no way mentally skilled enough to outsmart an ANBU, I could try but I already knew I would fail.

I opened a window to try and get some fresh air; I leaned against the sill when suddenly a masked face appeared in my line of vision, effectively scaring the crap out of me.

I already knew ANBU were watching me so what was this one doing, "Uh hi?" I said awkwardly while standing and dusting myself off.

From his hanging position he swooped in and stood in front of me quietly. He was tall and lanky and from the build I could tell it was male but that was it.

"I just… you looked lonely."

I raised an eyebrow, "I am but ANBU aren't supposed to get into close contact with the subject?"

"No but, I'm assigned to watch you, call it a close watch."

I was beginning to wonder if this was a ne ANBU, there are always new one's coming in and old one's retiring or being forced to retire, if he was new he obviously had more emotion than he was supposed to.

I examined his mask, it was a cat I think, I sat on my bed and motioned for him to sit as well.

"I guess since you're here, hi my name is Hannah," he said nothing and I blushed slightly, "right no revealing sorry. Is there anything I could call you though, anything at all so I don't just say 'hey ANBU guy'?"

He nodded his head slightly, "You can call me Hin," I raised an eyebrow slightly, what a strange nickname.

"Well uh Hin," I said testing out the name, "would you… like to play a game?"

I think he was smiling, "Sure."

I spread out a deck of cards and we played and talked and bonded well into the night.

This guy, Hin, I kind of liked him, but he would only stay in the friend zone as long as Shino remained an option.

I was slightly frustrated by his mysterious air and ANBU-like qualities but I got over it the more we talked and sort of got to know one another. Hin was learning mostly, only agreeing with trivial things like 'yes I do like soy sauce on my rice as well,' useless things like that.

Nothing could really compare to the contentment I felt, it was like I had known this soldier my whole life, I felt spiritually connected or something like that, but at the same time I was incredibly confused.

ANBU'S don't usually get chummy with people, so I didn't understand why this one was.

Dawn came, he never left, he had remained in my house all night, I hadn't gotten any sleep so I took a quick shower and I dozed off into a nap.

When I awoke Hin was guarding the room, looking like the dutiful ninja he was. I smiled at him when he faced my direction.

"Good morning Hin," I stated happily.

He leaned against the door frame and corrected me, "Actually it's nighttime again. Your sleeping patterns are off," his voice was light and joking and I took comfort in that.

Not a moment later Kari poofed in front of me, breathlessly she stated, "Shino! Go to- Tower!"

I took off in a flash, out the door sprinting towards Hokage tower. My dislocated ankle throbbed pain as I pushed on, completely ignoring it as adrenaline pumped to make it better.

I burst into the hospital at Hokage tower and saw Tsunade herself along with Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Naruto.

Naruto looked up and saw me before running over and explaining everything, "We got Shino back! It was tough too, those Kamizuru were harder to fight than expected. What was weird was that they didn't use bee's at all, they were all lighting zap, and fire _whoosh_!" he threw his hand outwards for emphasis.

I tried to see around him to get a view of Shino but Naruto kept blocking the way, "That's great Naruto what about Shino?"

He put his arms down and looked behind him, suddenly he became serious, which with him was never a good thing, usually; "Well uh… he'll live."

Worried, I shoved Naruto out of the way, I hurried over to wear Shino was lying on the gurney. His ever present glasses weren't stationed on his face and he was barely breathing His coat was torn, shredded even; his normal clothing underneath wasn't even spared from the wrath of whatever held him captive.

He was rolled away and I could only watch him go as Kakashi held me back from chasing after him.

Without another thought, I began to cry.

Emotions from the past were dredged up, all I could feel was pain and sadness, but a small part of me was crying for happiness. I was so unbelievably relieved that Shino was going to be okay.

When I finished I backed away from the chest I had been crying on and apologized to Kakashi.

We sat silently in the waiting room, I couldn't help but pace and think and pace and think.

_Shino will be ok, Naruto said he'll live he said he'll live._

A nurse came in carrying a clipboard, her mascara was slightly smudged and her eyes were beyond tired, "Your friend is stabilized, you got him here just in time."

I fell to the floor in relief and Naruto helped me back up.

"I'm so happy," everyone smiled at me; Shikamaru gave me a lazy half grin while Kakashi gave me an enthusiastic eye smile.

Naruto hugged me tightly, "Hey if you want you can go home for the night. I need to get back to my duties and try and reschedule the mission to Suna. Kakashi said he would be fine with staying and Shikamaru wants to stay but he said he'll check in tomorrow morning on Shino's report."

"No its fine I'd like to stay, I've been sleeping all day anyway."

Naruto smiled and let go of me since he was still hugging me, before he left though he turned to talk to the nurse who was caring for Shino. I saw him gesture to me and the nurse smiled and nodded.

She then came to me and said, "Follow me miss."

She led me to Shino's room and my breath caught in my throat, "I can… stay?"

"If you wish, he's stabilized and will be fine under our care, just try not to disturb him too much ok? Goodnight dear."

I walked in and she shut the door softly behind me. A clock on the wall ticked away and I cautiously made my way over to the bedside.

Shino's eyes fluttered slightly, probably from a dream, and I sat down and took his hand. His palm was warm in mine, it was comforting and I could feel him instinctively tighten his grip around my fingers.

"Shino," I whispered silently, the sound not even echoing in the quiet room.

I heard him grunt slightly and I ran my thumb over his knuckled, tracing the feel of the calloused edges.

The silence and comfort of the room was making me woozy and soon sleep overcame me even though I had just slept.

When I awoke the morning light was shining down on my face, I yawned and was suddenly startled when a hand softly caressed my cheek.

"Shino!" I said excitedly, "you're awake."

He smiled at me, the creases in his exposed eye forming as he did so, "I am. I thought for sure I was a goner. Do you know anything that happened?"

I shook my head in resentment, "No… Shino I wanted to save you! I was going to but I got into trouble and in a panic I teleported back here and told Tsunade and she forced me to stay and…" all the words came out in a rush, even the part about the friendly ANBU. Shino was just so easy to talk to.

He nodded and continued to stroke my face, "I'm glad to hear you tried though. Were you aware that it was the Kamizuru?"

I nodded, "Yes. And I was absolutely terrified."

"Then you are a true shinobi," he said nothing more and we sat in silence, a few moments later I heard light snoring and his hand had gone limp, he had fallen back asleep.

I walked out silently, asking for a pen and paper and wrote Shino a quick note before leaving. My mind was at ease now that he had woken up and spoken to me.

I wanted to go home, get a change of clothing, and eat. I would probably eat a dango stick on the way back after a hot shower, as I exited the hospital I saw Kakashi slumped lazily in a chair. I debated whether or not I should wake him but decided to wake him so he could go home and freshen up if he wished.

"Kakashi," I shook him, "Kakashi-sensei wake up."

His eye opened lazily and focused on me, he blinked at sat up, rubbing his tired eyes, "Hannah?"

"Good morning Kakashi, Shino woke up for a few moments and we were able to talk, I can think properly now that he's ok so I'm going to head back home but I'll be back soon." I left and on the walk back I kept glancing over my shoulder until the hospital cross was completely out of view, the tower would always be visible though, so I continued to stare at that and the mountain behind.

When I reached my home my hand touched the doorknob and a presence alerted me, someone was still inside my home, I wondered briefly if it was Hin.

I walked and indeed it was Hin, leisurely sitting on my coach, "Ah hello Hannah."

I waved, "Hello, I'm going to freshen up a bit, Shino is back! They found him thank goodness. I guess you mission is over Hin, thank you so much though for keeping me company."

As I skipped off to my bedroom I began to set out some new clothing while stuffing some bread in my mouth.

"Hannah," I heard his voice say as he walked into my room uninvited.

"Um… yes?" I asked curiously.

"Shino is your friend right? The one they said they were looking for?"

I nodded, "Oh yes and now he's back! I'm so overjoyed." Without another word I stepped into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

When I got out, Hin was still in my room, leaning against the doorframe casually as if we were old friends.

"Hin?"

His hand moved to his mask and he held the chin as he thought, "Hannah haven't you wondered at all what 'Hin' stands for?"

I thought about while putting on my jacket and walking passed him to the front door, "I guess, why?"

In a flash he was blocking my exit.

"It stands for my full name, Hinode."

In a flash he ripped off his mask, a few drops of dried blood were on his face and I gasped in surprise. The face behind the mask was not the one that should be there.

I had little time to think as he rushed me, I panicked and in my halted thoughts I froze up, giving Hinode the chance to find my pressure point and hit it.

Everything went black, and Shino's name was the only thing that rang clear through my mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The sound of crickets jerked my mind awake in a sudden burst of fear. I began to sit up but fell short when I realized my hands were tied behind my back.

A few feet away I saw a shadowy figure, "You've awakened earlier than expected Princess."

"I am _no_ princess," I hissed back, surprised my mouth was unbound.

Without a single moment for thought his face was next to mine and his hand gripped my chin hard, "Yes you are. Do not deny your birthright!"

A voice from behind made me jump as a figure appeared from the shadows, "Calm yourself Hinode. Soon we will be back in Crown village and Hannah's memory will be returned and she'll remember everything she needs to know."

"I'm not going back with you," I spat.

The other boy glanced down at me and raised an eyebrow, "Really now? Please tell me how you're going to accomplish that, tied and with low chakra reserves."

His shoulder length sea green hair fluttered lightly in the breeze, why did his face seem familiar?

Ignoring my current predicament, I wanted to know a few things first, "Who are you."

He chuckled, "I'm surprised you don't remember me, than again you did have your memory wiped. I'm Kyoki. You, Hinode and I used to be best friends; we made up a 'three-man squad' as some of the hidden villages call it."

Kyoki leaned idly against a tree and lit up a cigarette, Hinode joined with the tree leaning but not the smoking, "It's true Hannah," Hinode said, "but we both knew you and I were going to end up together. I may not be royal blood but I do come from an ancient clan."

"Which clan?" I shifted in my bonds, trying to pry open the still there scab on my thumb so I could possibly summon Kari.

"The Sanzoku clan, on the surface there's nothing special, but on the inside, oh on the inside…"

His voice trailed off and I didn't want to know what he was getting at. With those things out of the way it left me with one more question to ask, for the moment anyway.

"What about Kari? If she's my summon shouldn't she have remembered something about crown village and my past?"

Kyoki shook his head, "She could if she hadn't been memory wiped as well. You see, those of us in Crown village are known, by very few if any, unique summons," he bit his thumb but instead of slamming in on the ground he waved it in a complicated design in the air.

There was a poof sound and as the smoke cleared there stood what looked to be an ordinary house cat. It was white and… floating. The cat had not legs it just looked like a ghost.

"Hannah meet Hugh my spiritual companion, he specializes in taking over minds and gathering information, that's how we found you so quickly."

I looked at the ground, digesting the information and one last question popped into my head. It was the one that had been bugging me since I first talked to Tsunade all those hours ago.

"Is… the ritual real?"

"Hmm? What ritual we have many."

"Blood moon," I whispered silently.

Hinode snapped his fingers and giggled, "Oh yes! That's a wondrous ritual, I can't wait for it."

Kyoki agreed, "I can't wait to feel their blood on my hands."

My head snapped up, "Wait the blood on _your_ hands? I thought… Tsunade said I was supposed to kill them?" Now I was downright confused, I mean of course I didn't want anyone dying.

"What did this Tsunade person tell you?"

"That I, the 'princess,' must kill one hundred innocents," Hinode and Kyoki looked at each and suddenly laughed.

"Oh no that's quite wrong," I relaxed slightly, "we're offering the souls of _one thousand_ innocents to you, especially now that you're queen."

"Yes, Hannah that's very wrong. One hundred _villagers_ of Crown are going to kill one thousand innocents, ten each."

My faced paled, I never knew that just one zero would change my entire perspective on things.

"We haven't done the ritual in quite some time," Koki threw in, "for your coronation we most certainly will do so. We only do the blood moon on the night of the new queen's reign, which will hopefully be soon."

"W-Why o-offer the souls? What's the point of this ritual?"

"Well," Hinode cleared his throat and sat down next to me, "You were the one ho originally suggested. When you were young you were so brave, so ruthless, dear what happened?"

He put a hand to my face to try and caress it, I jerked back not only because it was so cold, but because I didn't want anyone but Shino.

Hinode frowned but left me alone, "Impossible… I wouldn't say something like that!"

"Not now you wouldn't, the world has changed you. As soon as the elders return your memory you'll be back to your old self in now time."

"No!"

Kyoki gently lifted me up, my hands shifted and I could no longer feel the rope against them, he had put gloves on my hands.

"Your talented Hannah, we can't have you doing any one handed jutsu's or drawing blood for a summon."

Something fell down my face, a tear. A lone, wet salty tear, it rolled down my cheek and suddenly Hinode was in my face, he stuck out his tongue and gently licked it off. The thought of him anywhere near me in that kind of relationship sent chills up my spine.

"You cry now only out of sadness, never happiness of seeing death upon others."

My body began to heat, overheat in fact, it began to pulse and beat faster and my blood began to boil, anger swept through me in dragging currents, pulling me down and the washing up the madness.

"NO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, shattering the peace of the forest and causing leaves to fall off trees, where had this power come from?

"Hinode," Kyoki said calmly, without warning I found myself falling into darkness. Away from the light of the day, I was knocked out again.

It felt like I had slept for years, stuck in a comatose state and just now awakening. My head pounded in my skull and I sat up slowly.

Where was I?

I looked around, the room looked familiar, the smell of the bed sheets sent soothing vibes into my system, oh right, this was Hinode's house.

I yawned and stretched, when was the last time I had fallen asleep here? It feels like it's been forever. I got out of the comfortable bed and made my way to the kitchen where I saw my best friend sitting at the counter.

"Hannah," he greeted me with a warm smile and open arms, I accepted his hug and sat next to him.

"Wow what happened last night?"

Hinode shrugged, "Nothing much, I don't think you'll remember."

"Mm, what's today? I need to keep track of time, boy I can't wait to go see the world!"

Hinode laid a hand on my shoulder and his head followed soon after, "Yes about that Hannah, you've already gone."

I quirked an eyebrow at him, "Gone where?"

"You've already seen the world; you've already experienced it all."

I huffed, "That's impossible, why don't I remember anything then?"

"The elders cleared your mind," I shook my head in defiance; they were supposed to clear my mind _just before _I left the village not after I've already come back.

"I'm going to go talk to them," Hinode grabbed my hand before I could go anywhere.

"No Hannah just leave it be things will work itself out. The elders promised to return bits of your mind day by day. The only thing is that when you came back you couldn't remember anything at all so we had to reset your mind of sorts."

I relaxed a little, "Oh… what happened?"

"Kyoki and I had to rescue you. You were being kidnapped by Konoha forces, by one boy specifically."

I raised an eyebrow and sat back down, "Who was it?"

"A boy by the name of Shino," I could see the hints of a smirk coming out from behind his smile. Why was Hinode smirking?

I growled anyway, how dare he kidnap a Princess of _my_ caliber, "I'll kill him," I said without hesitation.

Hinode smiled, "That's my Princess."

He kissed my cheek, aiming for my mouth but for some reason I turned it away, not wanting to feel the warmth of his kiss, why did I do that?

Before either of us could process my actions there was a sharp solid knock on the door, Hinode stood to answer it and in walked Kyoki.

"Hello friends, Hannah your coronation will take place tonight."

"Coronation?" I asked confusedly.

"Yes, there was… an accident and your father… well he didn't make it. Tonight you will become the Queen of Crown Village. I'm sure you'll serve us well."

I was taken aback by the sudden news of my father, but what else could I do? He's dead, he's been dead for a long while it seems.

"Alright, thank you for informing me Kyoki," he nodded and left without another sound.

Hinode closed the door and offered his hand to me, "Shall I help you ready my _Queen?_"

I smiled and took his awaiting hand, "Of course."

We set off to the tailors where there was a premade dress all ready for my coronation; I held it up in the light before being rushed off for final adjustments.

"Oh my, Hinode how long was I out for? It takes weeks if not more to build a dress like this!" The dress was red, symbolizing the blood moon, shortened sleeves and a skin tight lace bodice with a long flowing skirt that flared and split in the middle to reveal a second layering of red silk and lace with a lining of red roses on the seams.

The outfit was complete with a pair of black silk gloves that fit like a charm, "Its wonderful Hinode, excellent work."

"Excellent, you've not been out long. We've had this dress for years, hoping to have it for the day your coronation finally arrived, now come, we must get your corsage. If you do really wish to know though, my Queen, you've been asleep for a good week."

I shrugged, though I was horrified to know I was gone for a week, I was glad to be awake now.

We went on our way to the flower shop, leaving the seamstress to her duties and for the dress to be in top condition for tonight.

In the shop the women situated behind the counter smiled and pulled a white rose from the fridge behind her. Such a pure and innocent color, white was among one of my least favorites.

"Burn it well Queen," I nodded my thanks and we left the small shop, I stared into the depths of the rose petals and for a moment I thought I saw bug sitting on one of the white surfaces.

I blinked and the image was gone, bugs, how strange.

Hinode took my hand and the sudden movement startled me, "Are you alright?"

I nodded and forced out a smile, "I'm alright."

We walked hand in hand; Hinode took the corsage from my hands and held it himself. We went to the ceremonial lunch and finished around one o'clock, only eleven more hours.

When night fell the dress arrived, I began to dress out of excitement but Hinode reminded me to shower and eat first.

Soon the preparations were made; I rubbed my hands together in the silk gloves and bit my bottom lip nervously. This was my first time coroneted even though I was the one who brought up such a tradition. We've done the ritual once for father, he enjoyed thoroughly. I learned from a book so long ago that our people used to do this tradition and I wanted to bring back the times of the old, I wanted to feel what they felt, think how they did.

On the balcony, I could see the one hundred members of various people, weather it is court or regular villager we were united as one tonight.

With the symbolic burning of the rose with a single candle flame they rushed off.

Only to be stopped by one man standing in their way.


End file.
